


Girls Night Out

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Sex Stories, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Past Relationship(s), YOI Ship BINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Mari heads to the local bar to get hammered after a shitty night out. She and Minako spend the evening getting drunk and swapping bad sex stories.





	Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> 10th installment to the BINGO... I am working my way through this... 
> 
> This is for the Mari/Minako space... and I went with drinking stories with these two ladies thanks to a suggestion and some back and forth chat with my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) that I have this wonderful little ficlet.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are all mine... mine I tell you... yeah I might need some sleep...

###  Girls Night Out

 

Mari was pissed, after yet another shitty date she was done with men. Not that she wanted to start dating women, just she was tired of having shitty sex or dates that led to nowhere. Mari sighed as she stepped into the only other bar in Hasetsu aside from her family’s onsen. This was a kind of night where she wanted to be the customer and not the partial owner. As even when she was trying to get her drink on at home, she would have to keep herself semi sober enough to deal with customers when her parents were busy. Stepping into the dim bar she saw a familiar face, Yuuri’s dance instructor and family friend Minako was behind the bar serving up drinks to the only other customer in the joint.

 

“Mari!” Minako called out with a smile.

 

Mari nodded stepping up to the bar seating herself polar opposite of the other customer. This was not a night she wanted to be friendly or chatting up with strangers. Tonight she wanted to get blind faced drunk and just forget the male species existed.

 

“Uh oh.” Minako frowned seeing Mari’s face, “You look like you need something a bit stronger than rice wine.”

 

“You have no idea Minako.” Mari sighed.

 

Minako nodded, “Say no more.” She turned to her other customer, “Sorry but we are closed. Time to leave.”

 

The man looked up,  “But I just paid for my drink.”

 

Minako smiled brightly, “Take it with you. Consider it my apology for having to kick you out now.”

 

“You have to be kidding me!” The man sputtered, “I demand to see the owner.”

 

Minako waved, “Hello, and as the owner, I say that the bar is closed, now get out before I rescind the offer of the free glassware.”

 

The man continued to grumble as he picked up his jacket and the drink, “Never coming here again.”

 

“That is fine, you were not a very good tipper anyway.” Minako sang as she locked the door after the man. “Now then,” Minako turned heading back to the bar and picking up some of the top shelf bourbon and two glasses. She nodded to Mari, “Come, let’s sit in one of the booths, they are more comfortable. Tell me what happened.”

 

Mari nodded following Minako. While Minako was a year older than Mari’s mother and was a mentor to Yuuri, she was more like a sister when it came to Mari. Once settled, Minako poured them each a cup of the amber liquid.

 

“Now, what has you here, with that face?”

 

Mari sighed, sipping her drink. “Just another shitty date. You know I am at the point where I might just swear off men entirely.”

 

Minako chuckled, “Tell me about it. Oh did I ever tell you about the time where I had my partner fall asleep while we were doing it?”

 

Mari chuckled, “What?”

 

“We were in the middle of the deed, wasn’t too bad either. And he just stops, right on top of me!”

 

“Did he at least you know.” Mari gestures with her hand, “You know, did he finish?”

 

Minako chuckled, “Nope, not sure that would have made it any better.”

 

Mari shook her head, “At least you got some sex, this one was so damn small.” Mari took a long drink nodding thanks when Minako refilled her glass. “I mean that wouldn't have been so bad, had he known how to use the damn thing. But he was awkward.”

 

“Oh dear,” Minako chuckled.

 

“I mean we started off alright, his kisses were rather decent. But then he did this thing that he thought was sexy, and bit my lip.”

 

Minako looked confused, “That can be alright.”

 

Mari groaned, “Yeah well it wasn’t the lips on my face he bit. And it hurt, a lot.”

 

“Oh no.” Minako poured them both more to drink, “Let old Minako tell you a story about her bad sexploits. I had one guy who always came too fast. Like no matter what we tried, putting two condoms on, rings, having him cum first then going again. Every time, the moment he was inside it was over.”

 

“Every time?”

 

“Every. Time.”

 

Mari sighed, “Oh Minako, that is just. Wait you let him try more than once?”

 

Minako shrugged, “It was a dry season.”

 

Mari chuckled, “I can appreciate that I had one who could not for the life of him keep the rhythm. It was always either pumping too fast or too slow and no matter what he always took so long that I was bored long before I could ever finish.”

 

Minako clinked her glass against Mari’s, “I hear that. Ooh on your biter, have you ever had one who spends far too much time on one part of your body?”

 

“Yes!” Mari leaned in, “I mean, yes boobs are great and all. But can we touch a few other places.”

 

Minako groaned, “Ugh, and the ones who grab with so much force, they are attached! Hello!”

 

Mari and Minako chuckled, leaning into each other in their mirth.

 

“Okay so you had the micro peen, let me tell you about this. I will honestly say I will take smaller over large.”

 

Mari guffawed, “Really now Minako? I know they say less is more, but really?”

 

“No seriously, trust me on this.” Minako almost looked sober as she spoke next, “I used to think big would be wonderful, but after being in the hospital with a torn vag, let me just tell you. That shit is overrated and it is not what they make it out to be.”

 

“What?”

 

Minako waved her hand in front of her face, “Seriously Mari. This would have been a few years back, you remember that one artist I was dating?”

 

“Rin-kun?”

 

Minako nodded, “Yes! He was visiting here while on break from Tokyo University.”

 

“Shit was he that young?” Mari’s eyes bugged out in surprise, “Minako! That makes him what half your age? I had no idea he was that young.”

 

Minako chuckled, “Yeah, well he was a rather fantastic kisser.”

 

“Definitely was not hard on the eyes.” Mari nodded.

 

“That he was not.” Minako poured them both more bourbon. “Unfortunately when we went to have sex I did not realize just how big he was. And when aroused, I swear he was as thick as my arm. Unfortunately after one thrust in, which he did not prepare me in any way for, I was bleeding. And it was bad enough that I had to go to the hospital for stitches.”

 

“Oh shit,” Mari spoke into her drink with a shudder.

 

“Oh shit indeed, I had a whole new appreciation for your mother.”

 

The two women clinked together their glasses with a sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
